


Say My Name

by GaleforceFish



Series: Naruto One-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little more aggressive than normal, A terrible game of chase, Casual use of sex toys, Clearly this, Drows, M/M, Mermaids, Mythological things, NSFW, Penis/Anal toys, Pirates, Pretty sure these two are hypersexual, Slight Bondage, Unintentional insulting, What else are you supposed to do on a ship, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleforceFish/pseuds/GaleforceFish
Summary: Because clearly it wasn't enough to just be caught by pirates, he had to go and get attached to one too.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twistedlunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twistedlunatic/gifts).



> To my friend who read the last one shot and demanded another, here you go. Hope you enjoy~

Two days. Two. Whole. Days. _Two whole days_!! How was it that after all this time, Madara had yet to show up? What was he playing at, leaving Obito stranded with a really hot captain that was intent on making a sexual innuendo at every turn. Granted, the first 24 hours together had been fun. They'd spent the entire night learning exactly what the other liked. So much that it nearly turned into a competition to see who could make the other come first.

But since yesterday, Obito had been avoiding him. It was one thing to have a night of fun before turning this guy in - because that _was_ his job - but it was another to realize that the backup you thought was coming still hadn't showed. If he let Kisame have his way, they'd never leave that room and Obito might begin growing attached. Or worse, incredibly sore. As much as he hated to admit it, the sex really was that good. He'd hate to lose such a talented partner, even if that partner was his enemy.

To top it off, Obito had been liberated of his weaponry and anything that could remotely be used as a weapon. Put under strict observation when not with Kisame and only allowed to roam the ship when at least half of the crew was awake. At least they were taking him seriously to a degree, but damn was he bored.

"Obito," the captain greeted him by walking up behind and kissing his neck. He'd barely been out on the deck, scanning the horizon, for ten minutes before the beast of a man trailed after him. One thing was for sure, all the times Obito tried to put distance between them just wasn't registering in that thick head of his. Kisame was just as stubborn.

He swatted him away with an annoyed expression and put some space between them. "What?"

As usual, Kisame was only amused by him. It made Obito feel like a child whose parents were teasing them about things he didn't understand. "We've decided we're going to make port soon."

Hope lifted his heart that he hadn't realized was heavy with stress. Port meant land, land meant people, people meant contacts, contacts meant Madara. It also meant that Obito had a fighting chance of getting out of here alive before Kisame came to his senses and killed him off like every other government enemy. Obito still hadn't figured out why he was being left alive, and quite frankly it wasn't a topic he wanted to bring up while surrounded by enemies. 

"Really?" he asked, trying hard to keep his tone under control. "Which one?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you. You've been awfully rude to me lately."

Obito crossed his arms, shifting so that his hip hit the side of the railing. Putting on his best 'I am a warrior and I shall be respected' sort of attitude. "I'm the one being rude? Have you seen the way half of your crew acts? If I wanted to be labeled someone's whore, there are a lot better options I could choose from."

"See? That there," Kisame pointed at him with an 'aha' face. "I've talked with them about knocking that off, but you're still being rude about it. I've done nothing but defend you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"No, but you got it." He slipped a finger through his belt loop and tugged him closer, making their height difference more noticeable. Kisame was ever making him feel small without having to do anything at all. "Had it been anyone else but my crew, I'd have killed them over it."

Sadly, Obito knew he wasn't kidding. He'd personally witnessed the argument Kisame had with his first mate, Zabuza, over the treatment Obito was getting. While it wasn't first class, it was more special than any other hostage they'd had. Obito should be lucky he wasn't thrown in the brig and forgotten about. 

But this also meant that Kisame was attached to him - something Obito had managed to avoid. He could use this against him later, but for now it was better just to make light of the situation. Play it off, keep him distant...but not too far. 

"My knight in shining armor," he mocked with a smirk. "Is that where we're going? Your kingdom where you can flaunt me to your subjects?"

"I'm not sure about _flaunting_." Kisame answered, sliding his hand around Obito's waist and slipping it just below the belt line. "There are certain things about you I'd much rather keep to myself."

"I'm sure." He remarked, glancing down at where their bodies were connecting. Even through their clothes, he could feel how aroused Kisame was getting. He must have deliberately come to search Obito out, just as he had been trying to do the past day and a half. Too bad that Obito wasn't willing to put out as easily anymore. His infatuation had passed, and now he wanted Kisame to work for it. 

He looked back up at him, registering the look in his eyes with some personal satisfaction. Kisame could easily be a predator looking down at their next meal, and the thought of him feasting was enough to give Obito shivers. Control. He needed to keep his or else he would end up giving in to Kisame. Again. "Shame it was never yours to keep."

Obito retreated a step while Kisame's grip on him was still loose. The audible groan that followed almost made him laugh. No man should go from looking that sexy to that pouty so quickly. He put significant space between them as he walked down the stairs to the main deck. He couldn't let Kisame catch up or he'd be literally screwed. "This place we're going - are we going to get there before the storm?"

"Storm?" Kisame asked, leaning over the railing to look down at him. "The skies are clear."

How he managed to live this long without a proper navigator was a mystery. Was it because they followed ocean currents and sea maps rather than the stars? Obito nodded, pointing out towards the west where he could see the growing clouds. It must be too small for these merman to notice. "I'd say we have a few hours before it hits us, but it'll be a big one."

"Few hours, huh? Guess that gives me time to finalize our next step." He jumped the railing and moved towards his quarters. "If you change your mind, I'll be in here."

"Hang on, Captain, you still haven't told me where this next island is."

Kisame offered a boyish smile and vanished behind his door without another word. His actions screamed his intentions as if he hadn't been obvious with them from the start. Deliberately baiting Obito with need to know information. 

Obito wasn't a sailor. His travels were often lead by Madara while he went along for the ride, acting as the hired killer rather than a navigator or strategist. He was seriously regretting that now. He had no idea where they were, what ports they were close to, or if it was even friendly towards his kind. Not everyone enjoyed the company of dark elves due to over hyped stereotypes...not that they were entirely wrong, but still. 

Knowing that he shouldn't yet doing it anyways, Obito joined the captain in his quarters. 

Kisame was sitting at his desk, chair leaned back, arms behind his head in a relaxed position, and a knowing smirk that he had won this round. "Knew you couldn't resist."

"Please, Captain, you're not that good. Now what do you want in order for me to learn where we're going?"

There was no missing the way Kisame's eyes trailed over his body with open interest. He could feel the gaze they went down, leaving his body warm with the attention. "You could start by calling me by my name."

That was a hard no. Obito was serious about avoiding that. Hell, most of the time he even gave people a false name to avoid creating personal ties with them. Why he gave Kisame his true name was beyond him. He must have been really desperate. 

"What else?" he dismissed the option. 

"Well.... You could drop your clothes and climb onto my lap until that storm of yours hits."

Before he could help it, a snort escaped his lips. Years of arguing with his team and Madara speared to the surface as he automatically went for the biting response, "Is this what you do when begging doesn't work? You make people sleep with you for information? Now who's the whore, Captain?"

He hadn't meant that to be as rude as it was and regretted the words even as they came out. There was a distinct difference between teasing and insulting, and he knew he crossed it the second Kisame's smile left his face. Unfortunate because one: Obito really liked his smile. He was very handsome when it lit his features. 

Two: Kisame actually looked upset with him. No, not quite upset as he was pissed off. 

"I don't beg." He said curtly, dropping his hands and standing up. "And I most certainly am _not_ a whore."

Obito was never one to shrink away from a fight, even if it was his fault, but the way Kisame was walking towards him now actually made him take a step back. He could very well lash out in his current mood and Obito couldn't blame him. After all, they were enemies. "I didn't mean-,"

"You're the one who's being strange here, Obito." Kisame snatched his shirt and tugged him forward, looming over him an aura that was darkening the room. "You've been looking at me the past few days like you're ready to jump my cock on a moments notice, but you're holding back because you think it gives you some power over me. You think I haven't noticed?"

Shit, there went his theories that Kisame was all brawn and no brain. Obito had glimpsed his notes before of planning robberies or attacks against other ships and lost confidence in the man's skills as captain. He though he'd been sly with sneaking glimpses of him while on the ship, even doing so when other crew members weren't watching. He figured Kisame wasn't attentive and couldn't figure it out anyway. Boy, was he wrong. 

He blinked, mind working to create a reason that was believable. "I haven't."

Score one for horrible excuses. 

Kisame scoffed his entitled disbelief and dragged Obito forward. One second he thought Kisame was going to force a kiss on him, the next he was being veered away and slammed into the desk. The wood caught his thighs and sent him tumbling forward, his torso hitting against papers and small tools. 

"Liar," he accused, tucking himself against Obito's ass to prevent him from moving back and snatching his wrists. He placed them against Obito's back and reached for something he couldn't see. "I'll admit that you're good at sneaking around, but you're not that great at hiding everything."

Obito felt the bite of rope around his wrist and tried to look over his shoulder, failing miserably in his current position. "What are you doing?"

"I can't very well use _your_ cuffs, now can I?" he retorted, using his body weight to keep Obito's struggles to a minimum. He tightened the rope enough to keep him from pulling away then gave one more tug as if to make his point. Obito wasn't going anywhere. "I'm thinking it's time to show you some manners. Maybe the others were right, you're acting way too comfortable for someone who's a hostage on my ship."

"It's not my fault you are being such a pushover." Obito snapped at him, trying to angle a kick back even though he couldn't get his knee up. "Maybe I should just use your name. You certainly haven't been acting like a captain."

Shit, there it was again. He flinched at his own words, once again not meaning for it to be that rough. Was his relationships with others so bad that it was impossible for him to not be such an asshole? He smacked his forehead against the desk lightly as he mentally scolded himself for being an idiot. "Forget it. Let me up, I'm going back outside."

So he could throw himself over the railing and save Kisame the trouble later.

"Let you up?" Kisame scoffed at the idea and leaned in close, his breath tickling Obito's ear. "How about you stop kidding yourself? Tell me what you _really_ want, or I'll take my time making you beg for it."

"I want you to let me up." Obito answered through gritted teeth. Because what he wanted and what he needed were to different things. He wanted Kisame just like he wanted him that first night: hard, thick, and buried inside him until he was satisfied. What did he need? A douse of cold water and a slap to the face. He had more important things to focus on that wasn't the bulge riding against him. 

Sharp pain followed by tingling shivers shot down his neck as Kisame bit his ear and gave it a small tug. "Be careful, Obito, I'm not above doing this."

Neither was Obito above making him do it. He threw his best glare back, challenging him to rise up to his own threat. "What? Make me beg? I would certainly love to see you try. If no one has made me do it yet, there's no way someone like you will."

That seemed to light Kisame's fuse. His fingers went towards Obito's belt, unhooking it and yanking his jeans roughly down his legs. Obito didn't even get to feel the cool air before Kisame was on him, grinding him against the desk through his clothes. "You might regret taunting me."

"Unless you've got some new tricks, I doubt it." Despite the bravado, he knew he was getting aroused. The wood bit sharply into his legs as Kisame rubbed them together. A simple foreplay while his hands roamed up and down his back. Exploring the nail marks that were littered across his hips and spine. Most of them had faded by now, and others were more likely to start popping up in time. Kisame didn't realize how possessive he got when marking Obito their first day together. Obito was still healing from it. 

Not that he had any room to complain. Kisame had been a mess himself, and Obito had taken the time to explore every inch of him to make sure there wasn't a spot on his body that wasn't marked. He wanted Kisame to remember everywhere he'd been when he was behind a government cell. Though he expected that to have been happening days ago. 

Kisame grabbed Obito's leg and hoisted it up to rest his knee on the desk, dipping his fingers down to touch the exposed area. Trailing from his lower back, down his ass, to grab his cock and begin stroking it. Obito bit his lip to keep from releasing any sort of moan that could escape. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of wringing any noise from him. 

"You really do have the sexiest butt, Obito." Kisame mused, reaching back to give it a nice squeeze. "I'm surprised no one else has tried to stake their claim on it."

A few have tried before they realized that Obito could kill them in fifty different ways. That or he made them seriously regret trying without getting his permission first. "It wasn't theirs to claim," he tugged at his wrists, looking for a weak point. If he got out of these, he was going to ruin Kisame's day. But as it stood now, he couldn't even move his arms thanks to the weight Kisame was applying to his back. "Yours either."

His actions became momentarily stunned as Kisame slapped his ass hard, the sound echoing through the room before the sting of it came. Then the wave of embarrassment as heat crawled all over Obito's face. Did he just-?

Kisame slapped him again before rubbing his hand over the abused skin as if to sooth it. "Such a tight little ass. People would kill to have one shaped like yours."

He wasn't quite sure how to answer that. No one had dared to do that to him before - he'd never even been slapped on the ass as a child. Hit by his teachers, his family, and abused to make him stronger was their way of life. He accepted that fact. But this....was seriously making him hard. Holy shit, he hadn't expect that. 

Neither did Kisame apparently, because a second later he laughed when he saw Obito's dick rise to attention. "Like that, did you?" he mused, squeezing it again so hard his nails left behind marks then slapping him again. "What other sort of things do you like?"

Obito's eyes widened, glancing back as if he expected Kisame to do something else embarrassing. This was an unexpected result and quite frankly he was dumbfounded over it. Him? Letting someone else spank him? Unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable. 

He blinked then raised his lips in a snarl. "For you to hurry up and get on with it. If you're going to fuck me, hurry up and do it."

"And give you what you want? Unlikely." He leaned forward, pressing his crotch against Obito again and leaning over him. His weigh crushing Obito to the desk with an 'oof'. "But I do need to stretch you out a bit. Care to help?

He traced Obito's bottom lip with two fingers, teasing them lightly until they spread open to meet his tongue. Obito could bite him. It'd take no effort at all to cause him serious pain and use the moment to escape. He could get out right now if he wanted, but instead he accepted the touch. He licked the pads of his fingers then closed his mouth to suck at them. All while watching him over his shoulder, the faint blush that was growing on his cheeks. 

Damn him for being so attractive. This would be so much easier if mermaids were the ugliest thing to walk the planet, but instead he was stuck with someone that looked like they were sculpted by gods. It was so unfair. Especially when his eyes traveled lower, just over his ass where he could see Kisame nice and hard through his jeans. He took Kisame's fingers in more, to the knuckles, wishing it were his cock instead.

Then Kisame pulled them out slowly, running them along his tongue on the way out, until only a small string of saliva connected them. "Good boy."

Obito's eyes narrowed on him, denying the praise. "Fuck you."

"Don't be so feisty, Obito, we're only just getting started." he cooed, dipping his fingers down to probe at his entrance.

He tried to act like the comment didn't bother him only for his body to betray him with a shudder. It tingled down his spine and Obito looked away from him. He knew drow couldn't blush yet at this point it didn't matter. His expression would just give it away. 

He inhaled sharply as two fingers pushed into him and held his breath to keep from making a gasp as they moved to stretch him. Some time had passed since they both played with each other and still his body remembered how it felt as if it just happened yesterday. And Kisame was quick to find exactly where to curl his fingers against to force a gasp from his lips. 

Obito tried to lay himself more flat against the desk, hiking his leg up further in an effort to give him more access. His body couldn't move under Kisame's weight, sandwiched between two hard places. Shit, he couldn't even rock back against the attention he was getting. He cursed, tightening his hands into fists between their bodies as frustration seeped in. Just sitting and taking it wasn't his style. 

"So impatient." Kisame chuckled in his ear then released some of the weight from his back. 

Obito moved to follow, to push himself into a better position to get some form of control back, but Kisame's hand pressed against the center of his back and shoved him back down. "Don't move."

The weight lifted again leaving Obito positioned to give Kisame the perfect view. He glanced back to watch him dig through a cabinet connected to the desk, searching for something. All the while his fingers still stretched and curled inside him, continuing their efforts to make him presentable. 

Unable to resist, Obito clenched his muscles against those fingers and smirked over his shoulder. "If you're looking for your cock, it's in your pants."

Without missing a beat, he pulled out of Obito quickly only to slap his ass hard with the same slick hand. It made him jump and wince, a small bit of pain going a long way to making him want to beg for more. But he wouldn't give in that easily. He didn't dare. It would be like admitting defeat. 

When his eyes peeked open again, he saw something short and oval shaped in his hands. At first he believed it to be a weapon, fearing that now was the time Kisame had enough of his sass, and jerked up to get free. 

An arm braced against his back and Kisame leaned in, shoving him back into the desk and refusing to let him up. "I told you not to move."

"What is that?" Obito demanded, trying to catch a glimpse of it again. Kisame had it tucked away out of his sight, fumbling with it. "What are you doing?"

"The only thing that should be leaving your lips is my name or you begging. From now on, any other words from you will result in something unpleasant." He shoved his knee between Obito's thighs, lifting up against his crotch until it turned from good to uncomfortable. Do you understand?"

Obito smirked and wiggled his hips against Kisame's knee, daring him to go further. "You're not going to make me beg."

The answer was a small sigh. "Just for that, I'm done stretching you out. You'll just have to be satisfied with what you got."

Did that mean he was finally going to get to work? Good, because if Obito was going to wait any longer, he was going to kill someone. 

Kisame moved away from him, a steady hand against his lower back, and pressed something cold and wet against his ass. At first he thought it was his cock until he realized that it wasn't skin. More like a hard rubber or something similar. He tried to look back again only for Kisame to shove it in before he could get a good look. 

"Ah-hnn-fuck-!" Obito gasped out, his body trying to get away from the rough intrusion only to run against the table or Kisame's grip on him. He pulled at the binds on his wrist, trying to break free and move. Kisame offered no mercy and pushed it in more, rubbing it in circles against every part of his inner walls as it slid deeper. 

Whatever it was, it wasn't as large as Kisame. But since he hadn't been adjusted well enough, it felt much tighter than it should have. Damn, he should have kept his mouth shut. Not like he was going to admit that because that would have been worse than begging. 

It reached the end much quicker than he thought, not filling him completely and only reaching half of what Kisame could. Fingers pushed it in maybe an inch or two more, as far as they could reach, then slipped out leaving whatever it was only attached by a small cord. 

Obito was panting, trying to figure out what just happened. What was now inside him was round, hard, and seriously confusing the hell out of him. Until Kisame grabbed the cord and gave it a few teasing jerks so that it stroked inside him, pulling it in slow spurts until it started crowning at his ass only to be shoved back in. 

"A-Ah...." Oh fuck that felt amazing. Kisame was sliding his fingers back in to deliberately aim the toy inside him. Putting a digit on either side and pulling it back to his entrance to stretch it out and glide it back in at different angles. His body gave a violent shake as Kisame moved it over sensitive skin and he released another moan before he coulds top it.

Kisame leaned down to place a kiss between his shoulder blades as he tormented his ass. "Bet you had no idea I had these." He mused, following his spine up to his neck. 

Obito tilted his head to allow him access only to freeze. What did he just say? These? As in plural? "What?"

He was tsked, followed by a nip just at the corner of his jaw. "What did I say about you talking?"

To his credit, Obito kept from flinching at his mistake - no, not his mistake. He wasn't letting Kisame get the better of him. He took a shaky but long breath, forcing some kind of clarity to return to his mind despite the fact his body was beginning to shiver. "Hurry up and make me come, Captain."

"No." Came the curt response. "I'm not going to _make_ you come, Obito. I'm going to _let_ you. And that's only when you beg me to."

"I will _not_." He said stubbornly, pressing his face against the desk. It didn't matter what Kisame did, he would not lose face here. He couldn't let the captain win. This was turning into a matter of pride now. 

"Then," Kisame spoke so softly that Obito almost missed it, "I will have to break your resolve."

He pulled away from Obito's back then yanked him up by his wrists. The object inside him seemed to push deeper, making him gasp softly as it connected with his prostrate and sent fire through him. Then Kisame had him turned around and his lips on him within a heartbeat. Kissing him with more force that he had before, a dominate nature finally revealing itself. Who knew Kisame could be so aggressive?

Where was this coming from? The first time they'd met, Kisame had allowed Obito to do as he pleased. It was Obito calling the shots, shoving him onto the bed, and riding him like a fucking horse. Since when did the captain have a side like this? Obito wouldn't have believed it possible or the fact that he was reacting strongly to it too. He was actually enjoying this which was something that never happened before. Normally he'd kill someone for trying to shove him down. 

But with Kisame...

The older man grabbed his thighs and lifted so that his back crashed against the desk loudly. But he didn't follow him down. Rather he loomed over him, running his hands up and down his legs while he took in the sight before him. Obito, hands still bound behind him, legs spread and dick weeping as it begged for his attention. The way his lips were faintly parted as he breathed heavily, a thin layer of sweat covering him. He could almost feel bad for whatever papers he was ruining on the desk. 

He reached down to take Obito's cock in his hands, running both thumbs in small circles as he worked him base to tip. Spreading his precum across his length as he worked him up and down. Obito's legs twitched, trying to find some sort of hold and coming up short. 

"I've noticed before, but you make the most adorable faces when you're enjoying yourself." Kisame mused, watching as he toyed with him. "Your eyebrows get all furrowed and you bite your lip so hard it makes me want to kiss it all better."

His movements slowed as Obito began shaking from the pleasure, feeling a familiar and most welcome tension building. He wasn't going to let Obito come yet; he had every intention of making him suffer. 

"Shut up." Obito told him, half out of his mind as his legs curled around Kisame. Trying so hard to bring him in, to urge him onward, to get him to take those damn pants off. 

"God damn, Obito, you really are not listening to me, are you?" He released his cock, much to his disappointment, and went back to fumbling for something in his desk. 

Obito didn't care much at this point. There was only so much that Kisame could do now before he came, and he was so close. He could probably reach his orgasm just from Kisame pulling out the toy that was shoved inside him. It didn't matter if he begged or not. 

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, taking long breaths as his body calmed a degree. No longer shaking from being fondled or inches from spilling his semen into Kisame's hand. He'd been so close that it actually hurt to have to come down from it. "Are you going to put it in?"

Kisame gave a single laugh, "Sure, I'm going to put something in."

That...didn't sound like it was going to be his dick. Obito peeked one eye open to see what he was doing then both eyes flew wide. The next second, he was scrambling very pitifully to get away or at least find a foothold. Much harder to do when he couldn't reach the ground and Kisame moved to hold him still. 

"Stop struggling, you're going to make this painful for yourself."

"That is _not_ going where I think it's going." Obito told him, nails tearing at the paper and into the wood beneath him. "You are out of your damn mind."

"Relax, I've used it before."

"I don't give two shits what you've done. Put that away."

A slow smirk crept over his face and he leaned over Obito, toying with a thin, ribbed metal rod. "Are you scared of this, Obito?" He mocked, letting it dangle loosely in his hands and slowly trail across his chest. "Have you never tried?"

Obito eyed it like it was a knife held to his throat. He'd heard of people using them before, but he never had the interest to try it. He still had no interest to try it. If Kisame even dared to, Obito was going to kill him. "Put it away."

"Then beg." Kisame challenged, running the toy in small circles around his nipple. "Use my name and beg me to fuck you."

For once in his life, he debated it. They were just words, weren't they? He could get over it. And it wasn't like anyone was going to hear him. Only Kisame, and Obito could always kill him later if he dared breathe a word to anyone. 

But he'd never once begged in his life. Never pleaded with anyone. He couldn't bring himself to do it now, even in the face of...this. "I won't," Gah, his voice sounded small even to him. How utterly pathetic. He grit his teeth in frustration at himself and did his best to glare at Kisame when all he'd rather do is run the opposite direction. He reiterated himself with more confidence. "I will not."

The captain appeared shocked, like he'd fully expected to have cornered Obito for once. Like it was surprising to hear how much resolve Obito had to keep himself from following orders. But then he leaned forward and kissed him, less aggressively and more like a reward. Obito easily melted into it, hoping that he had somehow convinced Kisame to go back to being the gentle lover that would do whatever Obito asked. 

"So be it." Kisame whispered against his lips, pulling back and going right for Obito's cock instead.

Dread settled in as he realized that Kisame hadn't given up at all. "Wait, don't-!"

"Trust me," the captain told him, licking the tip as he took the rest of it into his grip. "It's going to feel good."

He tried to pull away, slipping on the papers underneath and simply falling back onto the desk. His legs were pushed aside and forced to be still under Kisame's elbows as the rest of him worked. 

"Don't!" He said again, even as his body shivered when Kisame licked him again. This wasn't fair. His body was accepting everything that this asshole was doing while the rest of him couldn't pull away fast enough. 

"Relax." Kisame ordered, pressing the toy to his tip. 

Obito whimpered, having no choice but to obey this once. He could do a lot more damage to himself than Kisame could if he didn't. He was going to kill this man after this. Somehow, he swore by all the gods he knew of, that it was going to happen. 

And Kisame didn't seem concerned about Obito's panic at all. He edged the toy around the tip of his cock, slowly peeking it in and out to get it used to the idea. It wasn't large, probably made for a beginner, and the coolness of the metal quickly warmed as it toyed with his arousal. 

To say that it felt off was an understatement. Never before had something worked it's way _in_ Obito's cock before and the sensation was not welcome. But Kisame worked slow and deliberately, making sure that his body was getting used to it at a good pace. 

And then the worst thing happened: it started feeling good. As soon as it was deep enough inside him to hold its own, Kisame would draw his tongue up his cock. Not only did he feel that, but new sensations resonated with the toy inside. Hitting parts of him that had literally never been touched before. 

"S-Shit..." he breathed as Kisame spread his legs more for better access. 

He'd never expected it to feel like that and it took no time at all for Kisame to turn him into a whimpering mess. As soon as he got the majority of the toy inside his cock, his hands traveled lower to play with the ones in his ass. All while his mouth pleasured him like someone savoring their favorite treat. 

Obito wanted to come like this although he knew that it would be impossible. So this was Kisame's endgame then. To get him so worked up that he was blind from the pleasure and force him to beg. To get him edged, on the verge of collapse, until he had no choice. It was a brilliant move, one that Obito had easily given himself into. This all could have been solved if he had approached this a whole meeting new way. Had gone to demand answers from Kisame rather than falling into his pace. 

But inside he knew exactly what happened. He followed the captain into his quarters for this. He _wanted_ Kisame's hands on him. The insult had been unintentional, but fuck did it produce results. 

"Obito," Kisame breathed against him. 

With effort, Obito glanced down to see his cock sliding against those perfect lips as he sucked at the side. Those dark eyes looking back at him and the way they narrowed slightly as he smiled. "If you say my name, I'll take it out."

Jeez, he was still on about that? Unwilling to speak because he knew his voice might give out, he shook his head. Kisame answered by messing with the toy in his cock and forcing a cry from his lips. 

Damn, damn, damn, he would not give up. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood and tensed against the waves that rocked his body. He didn't even know how he was holding on when everything felt like it was on the verge of a breakdown. 

Then Kisame was there, leaning over him and tilting his head up to kiss him. Obito gave in immediately, letting him control the movement. Leaning up as Kisame's hands continued to stroke him, conveying everything he felt the only way he could. Up until another tremor shook him and he broke away from Kisame with a sob, wanting to come so badly. "C-Cap...tai-nn..."

"Fuck, Obito," he growled, pushing him down again and kissing him more forcefully. He whined against his lips as Kisame pulled the toy from his cock, a little painfully but not enough to leave a lasting sting. It wasn't until he started pulling the one from his ass did Obito scream against his lips. His body rocking in waves he'd never known before, shooting through him so hard he couldn't see anything but stars. 

He barely registered Kisame holding him as his body climaxed, it was more intense than anything he'd known. His body had never been pushed that far before and it felt like it would last forever. Like fire in his veins that grew more intense everywhere that Kisame's skin touched his. 

He was panting, shaky breaths that made him feel like he'd run miles without end. Kisame had Obito's shirt pulled up, licking at his chest where he'd made a mess on himself. He didn't think that he could still be turned on at the moment with what he just experienced, but here he was shivering under the attention. 

"You're such an ass," Kisame scolded him, pulling away to glare up at him. He wasn't mad, not _really_ , but he was more than the usual annoyed that Obito had occasionally seen. "Would it really kill you just to say it once?"

Obito blinked at him until he realized what he was talking about. Then he realized that he'd done it. Lasted longer than Kisame had. He'd won their little spat despite what Kisame had done to him. The very thought was enough to bring a satisfied smile to his lips. Ha, now Kisame knew he was more capable than he though. Take that, stupid mermaid. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Kisame snapped, "I only stopped because you were hurting yourself." He reached up to trace Obito's bottom lip with his finger, making him flinch when he reached the part he'd abused. "I suppose gagging you is always an option..."

"Don't make me actually kill you, Captain," Obito laughed, trying to push himself up. Kisame had to help him get into a sitting position and began to untie the knots at this wrist. They had tightened during his struggle and were making it really uncomfortable. 

Unable to get the knot, Kisame reached for a knife and began to carefully remove the restraint. "I'm sure that's the plan once your team catches up, but for now let's not worry about that. We can focus on other things."

"Like where we're going?"

That brought a smile back to him and he leaned away from Obito to give him a chiding stare. "We're going to my island. It's not grand, it's not on any map, but it's like a second home to me after this ship."

"Not on any map?" He frowned, knowing full well that there was a rare chance of that. The world had been too well explored at this point to allow for such a thing. Unless this island was cloaked and protected by a powerful magic, and he doubted very much that Kisame and his crew were capable of that.

"It's underground." Kisame explained, finally getting the rope off him. "I'm thinking it'll be a good place to-,"

Obito slapped him as hard as he could manage and used the momentary stunned atmosphere to lift his legs and kick him back. Normally it would have taken much more to knock someone of Kisame's build over, but the big man hadn't been anticipating the sudden attack. It was, after all, the first time Obito had ever raised a hand to him. At least in terms of hurting him without following it up with some sort of pleasurable experience.

He slipped off the edge of the desk and pulled his jeans back in to place, giving Kisame a haughty look while he leaned up on his elbows from where he had fallen. He even lifted a hand to his face as if to ask "what the hell".

Obito spoke first, "The next time I tell you _not_ to do something, _don't fucking do it_." he told him. He picked up the toys that Kisame had used and made his way towards the back of the cabin where the window was, planning on tossing them out. He'd been serious when he said he didn't want to use them, and he'd be damned if he let Kisame do it again. 

The captain scrambled up and intercepted him before he could get the window seal unlatched. "Whoa, hey, don't throw them out. You seriously enjoyed them!"

Obito took a second to appreciate the red mark the covered the side of his face, admiring his own work, then tried to push him aside. It was like trying to move a mountain. "I don't care what you think you saw, move!"

"Obito-!" They both tumbled to the side as the ship sudden lurched. Kisame caught the wall first and snatched Obito's waist to keep him from tripping to the floor. 

Together they glanced towards the window where a wave was crashing up next to it. That shouldn't have been possible. The captain's quarters were on the top level. What was going on? The storm shouldn't have reached them yet.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kisame's first mate was running in, looking furious. "We need you on deck, Captain. We're being chased by a wizard."

"We've faced them before."

"Not like this."

Kisame offered a confused frown to Zabuza before releasing Obito and exiting. 

Obito took a step to follow then halted, glancing back at the window. He timed it so that a wave had just hit before opening it and tossing the toys into the ocean. Be damned if he was going to let Kisame find those again. He sealed it shut before the next wave and stumbled towards the door. 

Outside was even messier. Rain was beginning to downpour and waves threatened to capsize the boat. Not a huge issue for people who could breathe underwater, but for him this could be disastrous. He latched onto the side walls, grabbing anything he could to keep himself stationary, and entered the deck. 

Sure enough when he looked over the side, he saw the ship that was following them. Small beams like a mini aurora was radiating from the top of it - that alone said that whoever was chasing them had immense magical ability. Obito leaned over the edge, squinting his eyes to get a better look. It was a green flag ship with a single black, blurry dot at its center. It was probably a symbol, but Obito couldn't make it out. 

"Captain!" He called up, trying to get his voice to carry over the waves. "Do you have a spyglass?"

It wouldn't do much for them, they could only see so far, but Obito's sight plus a little help might get him to figure out whose ship that was. 

Kisame nodded and yelled to one of the other crew member. A second later, someone with hair as white as Obito's jumped from somewhere overhead and landed next to him. The small cabin boy he'd seen every once and a while when he was on deck. The boy offered a grin that revealed sharp teeth and nearly had Obito stepping away from him. He looked like a mini piranha. 

The boy handed him the spyglass and ran off to follow more orders that Kisame was issuing. Not that Obito paid attention to them, it wasn't like he was a crew member. He climbed up to the quarter deck where Kisame was and glanced through the tool to get a closer look.

Now he could see what the symbol was: Senju. A group of forest elves that worked for the government alongside the Uchiha. They were allies - despite the fact that there was a heavy rivalry between them - and they were exceptionally powerful. Their leaders, Hashirama and Tobirama, were said to be some of the best magicians around. One specialized in life, the other in death. He had a strong feeling that this was the power of the younger brother.

He focused the spyglass onto those on board, confirming his suspicions. Tobirama was one of the few elves who kept his hair at a shorter length like Obito did. It had always made him feel some sort of connection to the other elf, like neither one of them had time to worry about appearances during a fight. But as he looked to the others, he noticed a darker figure he'd failed to see before. One standing next to Tobirama, waving his arms, and with hair reaching halfway down his back. A drow, just like him.

"Madara." He breathed, lowering the glass. He could see everything that happened like he had been there. Madara using the magic of the forest elves to track him, them sending Tobirama, Tobirama doing things his own way, and Madara was likely screaming at him right now. Because although he constantly argued with his uncle as well, they always had each others back. With the way the ship was rocking, Madara probably thought that the wizard was trying to kill Obito along with Kisame and his crew. 

The captain turned sharply towards him at the name, his thrill for adventure paling at the name. It was one thing to know some of the best government dogs were after you, it was another to see them in person. "Excuse me?"

"That's Madara and Tobirama," Obito confirmed then pointed up at the black flag that Kisame was so proud of. "If I were you, I'd replace that with something white before they sink us all."

"They would do that with you on board?" Kisame gasped at him. "What sort of loyalty is that?"

"They likely have a backup for that. Either way, Captain, you cannot outrun them."

He cursed, glaring out into the ocean. Weighing his escape options. Surely he must realize that with a high power wizard, his options were exceptionally limited. Someone of Tobirama's caliber could follow him beneath the waves and to the ocean floor. They could still go to their hideout, but Tobirama would follow him. 

And Madara would kill him. 

"Ameyuri!" Kisame snapped, even making Obito jump. "Take Obito and bring him to the island!"

The girl climbing the ropes gave him a look like he was an idiot. "And leave the fight?!"

"You don't have to stay with him. Come back as soon as you can."

Now it was Obito's turn to give him that look. "How about you let the dark elf go and surrender?"

Kisame shook his head and offered a smile. "Not going to happen. You're my key to getting out of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He was answered by Kisame pulling him close and kissing him. For a moment time stood still and Obito didn't feel the rock of the boat or the sting of the rain. All he felt was Kisame's soaked body next to his and holding him like he was the most precious thing on earth. 

Honestly it terrified Obito. Not only because it gave him a feeling that something terrible was going to happen, but because he felt the same. It wasn't love, but it wasn't lust either. More like...he just didn't want Kisame to get hurt. He enjoyed their time together and the way that Kisame could handle him - physically or not. It was a different relationship than he was used to, and he'd hate to see Madara kill him. 

Kisame broke away from him and shoved him back towards the railing. "You have to go now. Don't worry, Ameyuri is our best swimmer and she'll get you there."

"No, let me talk to Madara. I can convince him to stand down or at least give you a better option that doesn't result in your death."

"And my crews?" Kisame challenged and Obito fidgeted. Survival of everyone was a low chance. The more enemies, the more likely the escape when they took them to jail. Kisame saw this and continued, "Surrender isn't in our nature, Obito."

"It's not in mine either, Captain, but there is a such thing as living to fight another day."

"If I were to surrender myself and let my crew escape, I would be handing them the knife to kill me. And even that wouldn't work because my crew does not abandon each other."

"Then let me talk to them! Send me over and let me-,"

"And I'm telling you it's not going to happen! I'm not handing you over, Obito, do you hear me? I don't give a fuck if you're some government dog or national leader or whatever the hell you've been in the past. From here on out, you're mine and I'm not letting them take you away. They can try over my dead body."

That wasn't the response he had been expected and the words floored him. It wasn't something that a captor should say to their prisoner. He was openly admitting an attachment despite the fact that they had only been in each other presence a few days. 

That and Obito blatantly refused to get close to him. Obito would have blamed it on the fact that their rounds of sex had been amazing, but that wasn't the way Kisame was looking at him now. He wasn't burning with lust, he was determined and being protective. 

Obito gave a small laugh that was void of all humor. "You've lost your mind."

"Probably," he admitted, "But I've made my decision."

He rounded on the shocked elf faster than he could react, lifting him up and placing him upon the railing behind him. He cupped Obito's face and gave him another long, lasting kiss then shoved him backwards into the hungry waves. 

The current was even more vicious below and Obito did his best to fight to the surface. He got his head up once, taking a large gulp of air, before a wave smothered him once more and sent him many feet below the surface. Damn, would it kill Tobirama to chill with the ocean fury for a few seconds?

As Obito struggled, something dove into the water above him and came at him with increasing speed. No human could move like that normally. He recognized it as Ameyuri, though her appearance had changed. No longer having feet, she had a powerful tail that was a mixture of red, orange, and pale pinks. It looked less like a mermaid he expected and more like a sharks, though beautiful nonetheless. Her teeth had grown sharp, though he had only caught that as a glimpse, and her nails sharpened like claws. Eyes had gone jet black, luckily holding no malice towards him, and gills at her neck.

Holy shit, he realized with a jolt of surprise, she wasn't a mermaid. Ameyuri was a siren. They were even less sociable than mermaids were and much more devious. Kisame had one on his crew and _trusted_ her?

She grasped Obito's arm and brought him further into the pressing ocean, away from the powerful crashes of the waves until she found a current to follow. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open through the force of water flying by him - she was moving at a rate that felt like someone was sprinting underwater. 

He yanked against her pull to grab her attention, feeling his lungs burning for air. As she rounded on him with an annoyed look at his distraction, he pointed upwards. She took it as he wanted to return and shook her head. 

Idiot.

He pointed at himself, specifically his lungs that were two seconds from giving out, and back up. He wasn't an underwater creature and tried to bring to her attention that he couldn't fucking _breathe_. 

Finally she realized with a sort of 'oh' look and pulled them towards each other. He expected her to head upwards, but instead she assumed the position Kisame had moments earlier and kissed him. 

At first he wanted to stab a bitch because if anyone was going to intrude on his personal bubble, it wasn't going to be her. But then he realized she was giving him air and breathing into him. No, not only that, he could feel magic flowing from her. When she pulled back, it felt like he was floating. The pressure of the water had lessened considerably and he tested the waters by breathing it. Like being in a sauna without the heat, or breathing in a heavy steam. Possible, uncomfortable, but at least he was able to survive underwater. 

No wonder Kisame had sent her. Mermaids didn't have this ability, only sirens. There were no male sirens, so the females would trick human males into the water to breed with them. What a handy ability.

She gave him no time to admire her skills before she darted them through the water once more. Her hurry only made the anxiety in his stomach grow and he looked above them with a hint of concern. He should be on his uncle's side, he should be trying to stop them. He should be fighting back. Since when did he become so soft?

 

\------

 

He was growing bored by the minute and there was only so many times he could walk around this place without ending up right back where he started. Island? Bullshit. This was a cave. 

This "island" was a cavern and small beach mixed in one, about the size of a small field. Off to the side there was a series of tunnels that he was sure led back to the sea, but Ameyuri warned him to stay away from it. Not because it was dangerous, but because he could easily get lost if he didn't pay attention. And if the tide came in while he was lost, he'd drown. Quiet honestly, he was tempted to do it anyway. 

But to say that this place wasn't beautiful would be wrong. He was currently walking in circles in a shallow end of the cavern, surprised at how smooth the rock was beneath him and the crystal clearness of the water. There was a reservoir of food stacked nearby, untouched by creatures, and a large lantern that lit up the entire area. It reflected enough to make it as bright as day - a spell gifted to them by magicians of their own kingdom. Like a miniature sun that didn't hurt to look at. 

Everything glowed a pale blue or teal, and the vegetation further up on the island made it look like a small rain forest. That couldn't have been natural, so they set up it up like this. How many times had they come here?

He abandoned his clothes to the shore so they could dry and sat down in the water, crossing his legs and letting the water wade at his hips. There wasn't anything to do and his weapons were still aboard the ship. It was like the world's worst waiting game. Was Kisame still alright? Did Madara catch up? If they killed all the mermen, what were the odds of his uncle finding him? Did he even want that?

He groaned, flopping back into the water causing the sound of the splash to echo around the room. Why was he second guessing himself now? It had to have been what Kisame told him, because there was no other way he would. Even in jest, no one had told Obito that he belonged to them. Not even his uncle. He was part of a group, never individualized. It made him feel...

No, no, no. He sat up, splashing water everywhere as he went, and glared at the wall just beyond the small pool before him. This was not the thought process he was having. He was a government agent. A _killer_. He was not having _feelings_ over a damn fish. 

But he was and it was horrible. "Damn you, you fucking guppy." He cursed, shutting his eyes and running his hand through his hair. He was just having a moment. A phase. Caught up in words that didn't matter. 

But they did and it was a disaster. Because this was new and he liked it. Because no one had ever let him do whatever he wanted to them. Likewise, he'd never had anyone do what Kisame did. Even more, no one had gone against the odds just for his sake. Seriously, Kisame versus Madara? It was a no brainer who would win. And if Madara felt even a hint of pressure, he'd squash it. There was no other reason for Tobirama's presence. 

But Kisame was facing them. He wasn't doing this for whatever plans he originally had. He was doing it for Obito, to keep him. Not as a bargaining piece, but as a person. 

"Shit," He growled, watching his body react to what his mind was focusing on. This had to just be a fling. There was no other reason Obito would get hard just thinking about it. He was attractive, but he wasn't Obito's significant other. They weren't dating, they weren't in love. It was just a fling. 

...right?

He pressed the hell of his palm against himself to relieve some pressure and glared at the stone he sat on. He was not going to get turned on over someone who said some pretty words. Kisame was a means to an end. A passing thought. Temporary.

"Do you need help with that?"

Obito jumped as something broke the water a few yards in front of him. It was a darker part of the small pool so he'd failed to notice anything emerging. But as he took a closer look, he realized that it was Kisame in a new form. 

His skin had gone grey with a much harder exterior. Not like steel or rock, but like shark skin. His eyes were a solid black with a thin outline of blue where his iris had been, his smile filled with sharpened teeth, and as he swam forward he saw a fin protruding from his back. His gills were no longer hidden by his human form and stood out along his neck.

Obito brought one leg up to shield himself from Kisame's view, ignoring his question to ask his own, "I'm surprised to see you alive. How'd you do it?"

"I had the crew jump ship one at a time and make their way to the island. I, in turn, went down with the ship." Kisame told him, coming closer. As he reached the shallow end, Obito caught sight of a large tail - again with a shark-like fin - causing small waves behind him. He could have stood up, easily towered over Obito as he stayed in the water, but opted for a more seductive approach. He crawled, moving slowly closer to Obito's position. 

He pulled his leg in closer, wrapping an arm around it. "It doesn't count as going down with the ship if you don't die. And your crew never showed up either."

Kisame tilted his head towards the caverns Ameyuri told him to avoid. "Those lead to their rooms. This place is a series of islands that make up one, and we've each claimed a spot. This one is mine."

That was interesting. He wouldn't have thought a place like that existed. 

He frowned as Kisame was just a few feet away, looking at him very intently. His clothes were gone - probably ripped or torn off from his transformation. There was no injuries on him, which was a miracle in itself. "And my uncle?"

"Pissed off and without a rudder. They'll be drifting a while unless that wizard can create a wind that gets them to the next island without making it a storm."

Oh he could just imagine that going over well. He and Tobirama stuck on a ship together? Good thing they were underwater or the apocalypse might reach them.  
"You may have just ruined all chances of negotiation with them," Obito warned as Kisame reached for him. 

His hands were webbed as well, nails morphed to the finger to make claws, but smooth to the touch as they glided against the top of his foot. He allowed Kisame to pull his leg down to fully expose him, leaning back on his elbows as Kisame lifted it to kiss his ankle, then trail his touch further in. Leaving a trail of fire as he crawled up his leg. 

"Probably," he mused, reaching his knee. "But I really don't care."

"Don't say that or he's never going to stop coming for you."

Kisame brushed his face against his thigh, giving him a hot look as it traveled up his body. "I'd rather you not stop coming for me."

"That's all that's ever on your mind." He pulled his leg out of Kisame's grip and stood up. "Have you ever considered that maybe that's not what I want?"

The captain hummed, getting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Obito's legs, pulling him back in. "Then what do you want?" He asked, nuzzling his stomach. 

Obito faltered a bit, "I don't know." He hadn't considered it before. He'd been on mission after mission, and that's all he'd bothered with. He hadn't considered the option of something else because it never appealed to him. He never had time with it. He couldn't bring anyone along with him on missions and he moved around too much to return to one place. Relationships were an impossibility. 

Kisame stood up slowly, continuing his trail of kisses up Obito's body, until he was towering over him again. Except now he seemed even bigger than before due to his new shape. Obito ran an appreciative hand down his chest, feeling the roughness of his skin that hadn't been there before. He'd entered a whole new title of beast in Obito's mind. 

"How about you join my crew?" Kisame suggested, dragging the back of his claw lightly against Obito's ribs. "I'd take good care of you."

The idea struck Obito quickly and he glanced up at Kisame with a new form of excitement. "That's it!"

The mood change startled Kisame and his actions froze. "What?"

"I join your crew, but not as your underling. As a member of the government. We can say that you're working off your crimes by working for us, but you'd be free. The only thing that changes is the ships that you attack." He could see it fitting together. The only issue would be getting Madara to go along with it. His uncle had connections so it was possible, but to convince his uncle...

"You...want me...to work for the government?" Kisame said slowly, not believing the words. 

"Yes!" Obito told him excitedly. "I'm sure I can convince Madara one way or another. It'll be a little weird at first, but you could- ah!"

One second it was planning it all out, the second he had been lifted and thrown into the deeper end of the pool. He shifted to get back on his feet and stood up, the water reaching his waist, and went to scold Kisame for interrupting him. If the asshole wanted any chance of living through this, he needed to listen!

But as he looked back towards shore, the captain was gone. What was he playing at? Obito went to walk back when Kisame came up behind him, placing his hands against the inner half of his legs. 

"What are you doing, you..." he trailed off as Kisame nudged his legs apart gently and leaned up to press his lips high up on his thigh. He was continuing where he left of before, traveling further and further up until his lips were against his balls. 

Shit, he really was one track minded. 

Obito gasped as Kisame moved quickly, taking them into his mouth and sucking hard. He should have been worried about the new set of canines that Kisame had everywhere, it didn't exactly mark a great mental image, but the captain was careful. 

He looked down to watch, feeling a shift in movement beneath him. Kisame had flipped around and was floating on his back, holding on to Obito so he could control his movement. He moved down his dick, curling his tongue as he slid down it, then look up through the water at Obito. Making sure that he was paying attention. Then very deliberately, took his time taking him into his mouth. 

"Hnn..bastard..." he dug his hands into the sea blue hair, pulling him closer to slide his cock further in. It had a whole new sensation because in this form, Kisame was breathing a whole knew way. He didn't have to worry about coming up for a breath and he swore Kisame didn't have a gag reflex. 

He allowed Obito to control the pace, rolling his hips and driving himself in, as deep as he wanted. Even urged him along with an occasional moan, something Obito couldn't hear but could definitely feel as it vibrated against his cock. 

He moaned, more loudly than he had meant to, and felt heat crawl on his face when it echoed around the cavern. He hadn't noticed before just what sort of sounds he made before because outside noises generally muted the noise. Or he was too caught up in the moment. 

It brought him back to his senses and he shoved Kisame down and away from him. Weren't they having a conversation before? Why was he letting this fool interrupt him?

Obito got two steps before Kisame was yanking him backwards into the water again, this time against his chest with his arousal pressing hard against him. "Can I be rough with you?"

He snorted at the question, hardly believing that after everything he was asking that now. "How is that different from any other time?"

Kisame deliberately dragged his claws on Obito's chest to bring his point to attention. "I cannot prep you as I am now, but I don't want to wait to be inside you."

Oh. 

"Fine," he agreed, "But you owe me."

"Anything you want." Kisame promised, taking hold of his waist. "Now put your arms around my neck."

Anticipating what his movements would be, Obito did as he was told. He leaned into the man - or beast - and brought his hands up to dig them into the hair at the base of his neck. 

"Good," his voice cooed in his ear. "Now when I lift you up, put your legs around me too."

Obito nodded, licking his lip while Kisame drug them into deeper waters. He was lifted up then, and did as he was told - the water making him appear weightless and easily maneuverable. Spreading his legs open and putting his heels against the backside of the captain. Awarded with a few gentle strokes of his cock, enough to get him fully hard and wanting. 

He didn't know why he was obeying Kisame like some sort of lapdog. He'd never let anyone order him around, at least not willingly. Even his uncle always got an amount of sass in return. But, right now, he didn't mind. He wanted to give Kisame what he wanted for once. Surely this wasn't because of everything he said on the ship. He couldn't tame Obito _that_ easily. 

Kisame lifted him higher then and reached down to put the tip of his cock against him. Then slowly slid into him, forcing him open without any sort of help. Obito gasped and nails dug into Kisame's skin. Surely he wasn't _bigger_ than he had been before. This new form, it didn't affect _that_ , could it?

A hand covered his mouth, smothering his next cry as Kisame pushed him down onto his cock even more. "Shh, I told you it'd be rough."

He did, and even though it hurt he couldn't find himself able to pull away. He whined against Kisame's hand, clinging to him as Kisame rocked his hips against him more. Pushing deeper, thrusting harder until he could get the entirety of his cock inside. Only then did he release Obito and let the echoes of his panting surround them. 

"You really do have the sexiest ass." he chuckled, grabbing his hips and grinding into him. 

He cried out again as Kisame pulled out only to slam back into him. Screw showing any form of being gentle as he had before, Kisame was being impatient. He gave an animalistic growl as he held Obito against him with one hand and controlled his hips with the other. 

Being in the water allowed him to easily bob up and down on his cock, angled in the exact way that would give Kisame a deeper penetration. His own dick swaying forgotten in the water in front of them, building from the mixture of pain and pleasure he was receiving. 

Kisame's teeth nipped at his neck, just lightly enough to avoid breaking skin. "You still hard, babe?"

"Yessss...." Obito's moan was instant and it was only a heartbeat later he recognized the question to mean 'are you okay'. Even now he was concerned about Obito? He couldn't be real. No one was that polite, especially during sex. God, it made him so much more attractive. 

"Put hands on yourself then." He nails dug a little harder on his chest. "Show me how you do it when no one else is around."

Obito laid his head back against his shoulder before he obeyed. He slid his hands slowly away from Kisame's neck to his own, down his collarbone, to toy with his own nipples. Rolling his thumbs over them like hard pebbles and pinching them lightly. 

Kisame grunted against his neck and he thrust in hard, as if just watching Obito was fueling him. As if the very sight of Obito giving himself pleasure was enough to make the merman want to fuck the shit out of him. He took a shuddering breath and moved lower. He grasped himself in one hand, putting it in a comfortable grip, and leaned forward against the brace on his chest. All so he could reach further and slip fingers down to bracket Kisame's dick as it rammed into him.

The action caused them both to release appreciative sounds. Obito was right, he realized, as he felt the slide of him through his fingers. Somehow Kisame had gotten bigger in this form. Not unnaturally so, but perhaps because the animal genes in him were mixing with the human. There was plenty about his species that Obito didn't know, but this was one he could enjoy. 

He timed his strokes to Kisame's, building himself up until he brought himself to his climax. White streaks jetted before him, for once saving him the effort of having to clean himself up. But Kisame wasn't through with him. 

He pulled Obito off himself and turned him around so they were face to face, dipping down to claim his lips while he worked through his high. He forced Obito's legs up, wrapping them around his waist, and walked forward until his back hit one of the cavern walls, running perpendicular to the small shore at the pool. 

As if understanding, Obito slipped his arms around his neck and deepened their kiss while Kisame slid back inside him. He braced his arm against the wall on either side of him, scraping Obito's back against the wall as we moved. 

It was hard to imagine anything could feel this good before. His past partners couldn't even measure up to what Kisame was doing to him, nor the way the captain made him feel. His innate way of fulfilling every indulgence Obito had, including swarming him with his presence. 

"Obito," Kisame spoke his name against his lips like a warning. "Fuck, _Obito_ -!" 

He was getting close, his body starting to shake lightly around him. One hand moved to brace against his hip, getting ready to put out before he came inside. 

For once, Obito reacted on feelings. Something he thought he'd been trained out of long ago, and didn't believe possible anymore. He covered Kisame's grip on him with his own, gently lacing their fingers. "It's okay, Kisame, you can come inside me."

The words seemed to break the bigger man and his tail lashed behind him, pushing his body closer to Obito's and burying himself in deep. A heartbeat later, Obito could feel the heat sliding into him and shivered against it, not used to experiencing that but neither finding it uncomfortable. In fact, it was like Kisame really was claiming him - a thing that Obito never let anyone else dare to do. 

He stroked his hand down Kisame's back so he could feel the muscle spasm beneath it. Their breaths mix and echoed around them as the sound of the disturbed water came to a calm. In that moment, he never wanted to leave this place. He could happily remain in captivity if it meant that Kisame was there. 

Suddenly the captain grabbed for him and kissed him blind, the movement causing him to slip out from inside him. It caused Obito to cling harder so he wasn't slipping back beneath the water. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet. Wasn't ready for Kisame to pull away for any other reason than to breathe. 

"Really?" Kisame asked, dragging his face away just far enough to give Obito a teasing look. "It took all this time and me risking my life for you just to say my name?"

Obito flinched as he realized he'd done that. Okay, it was one thing to admit he liked Kisame's company and would like to have more of it, and that was a huge step in itself, but he hadn't wanted to go that far. Well, shit. 

He frowned slightly, trying to go back to how he normally was before more of his brains became muddled thanks to this merman. "Don't get used to it, Captain, it was a one time thing."

The laughter said that he wasn't believed for a second and he couldn't blame him either. "Guess I'll just have to convince you otherwise."

"You plan on keeping me down here forever?"

"Well, you are a naturally underground creature, so I know the space doesn't bother you. And I have rations here for at least two weeks. I'd say that's plenty of time for us to come up with an agreement."

"For Madara you mean."

"Sure. What are the odds he lets me keep you versus me having to kill him to keep you?" 

Obito rolled his eyes even as he felt his heart warm up to the idea. Not the idea of his uncle dying, but the fantasy of being able to stay with Kisame. "That depends on your argument."

"If I had you defending my side, that would help a great deal. What do you say, Obito?"

He looked into those dark eyes then towards the island with interest. "Two weeks, huh?"

"At the least. I'm sure we can spread it out if we divide the food up right."

He hummed, adjusting himself so he could slide his arms over Kisame's shoulders and pull them together at the same time. "Then I'd say you have plenty of time to convince me you're worth it."

Kisame's grin grew wide at the open challenge that hinted at acceptance. "Tell me, Obito, there's a pose I heard of that calls 'pirate's bounty'. Have you ever tried it?"

"I have a feeling you're about to show me."

"Damn right, I am." 

Obito laughed at how eager he looked and continued even as he was pulled from the wall and thrown over his shoulder like luggage. "You idiot, I can walk just fine."

"Not after tonight you won't."

Oh jeez, what had he gotten himself into _now_?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
